


Life Ain't Black and White (but it is, but it is)

by aquabluejay



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Number Crunch, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PODFIC of Life Ain't Black and White (but it is, but it is) by hotrodngold.</p>
<p>It's easier to differentiate good from evil in theory, than it is in practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Ain't Black and White (but it is, but it is)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotrodngold (Krystalicekitsu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life Ain't Black and White (but it is, but it is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823226) by [hotrodngold (Krystalicekitsu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/hotrodngold). 



Podfic  
Author: Hotrodngold  
Read by Aquabluejay

Cover Image by Cloudlake

File hosted on Mediafire  
File type: MP3  
Length: 4 minutes, 1 second(s) ; 00:04:01  
Listen or Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/4z2flrpory5o6o2/Life_Ain't_Black_and_White.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on livejournal for MarbleGlove; prompt was: Carter + Man in the Suit, it's easier to differentiate good from evil in theory than it is in practice.
> 
> Rated for mild language and mentions of blood.


End file.
